Unexpected Desire
by kmleesonxoxo
Summary: What happens when the Avengers take a trip to a cabin in the middle of nowhere? And what happens when the hands of the gods(mainly Thor and co) try to play matchmaker with Maria and Steve?
1. Chapter 1

_**I've never written an Avengers Fic before so let me know what you think. Thank you! **_

It had been almost 2 months since the whole Loki disaster and things were finally beginning to return to normal, the city was well into reconstruction and the people were finally beginning to move on. It had been near on 6 weeks since the Avengers had last seen each other; there had been slight interaction between a few of the members but no group meetings. Pepper, being the organised, event planning woman that she was had decided that now things were finally returning to normal it was time for the members to reconvene, perhaps this time buildings wouldn't be destroyed or the public terrified, but who knew what was going to happen? Pepper had described it as 'team building', a group that to be fair most of the members didn't want to be part of if it meant going on a trip together.

Pepper had booked a 2 week trip to a cabin in the middle of nowhere, the heroes could make as much noise as they wanted and no one else would hear a thing. Begrudgingly, almost everyone had agreed to go, She, Tony, Thor, Jane, Clint, Natasha, Steve and Maria were going be spending a fortnight together, alone, in the middle of nowhere, it definitely was going to be an interesting trip.

xxx

Maria had never been one to make friends easily, even as a child she was always the kid who sat on their own because they weren't as sociable as the rest, or when it came to high school was 'far too busy with school work for friends'. Yet somehow, the social outcast and the last possible person anyone would predict to become a social butterfly, was about to go on holiday with real human beings, well mostly human anyway. She'd come to the conclusion that Pepper had only invited her to even out the male, female ratio, but still, she was going away with 'friends' and that was very foreign to her. Since she had started at S.H.I.E.L.D her life had been the job, she had worked hard to get to where she was and she wasn't willing to risk losing that for friendships. Fury had heard about the trip and had insisted that she go, so she had no real choice in the matter, she was hoping for a quiet, easy trip, but the chances of that happening were slim to none.

Everyone was traveling down in pairs, Maria had been asked to drive Steve down, he could drive just fine but the modern road system confused him and they didn't want to risk him crashing into anyone. Maria had willing agreed, Steve was by far the nicest of the men and definitely the one she'd rather spend a few hours in the car with if she needed to.

Tony had kicked up a bit of a stink when he found out that he wasn't allowed to use his suit to get to the cabin, Pepper had even told him that he couldn't take the plane either, she wanted everyone to drive in, it was what normal, non-super people did and she wanted everyone to experience that. Needless to say Tony had spent most of the trip sulking in his chair, making the occasional sarcastic comment like a whining child.

xxx

When Maria arrived on Steve's street he was already standing outside next to a very large suitcase, he seemed rather jolly and was just staring into space, occasionally smiling at passers-by. Maria smiled appreciatively, men nowadays seemed to lack common courtesy and general manners that Steve seemed to have and it was nice to actually meet a guy who was different, even if he was from a different time. As soon as the car had come to a complete standstill Steve had already opened the boot and placed his case inside, he wanted to do it fast so Maria wouldn't have to get out and try and help him, she shouldn't have to. He jumped into the front seat, an overall bounce in his step. Maria just stared at him startled, her hands were yet to leave the steering wheel, the man had managed to load his luggage and get into the car before she had even undone her seatbelt.

"Morning" he smiled, not even noticing the gone out expression on Maria's face.

"Lovely day isn't it? The sun is just lovely." Still no words were able to exit Maria's lips.

Steve turned to face his neighbour once he realised she hadn't moved an inch since he entered the vehicle. He instantly noticed her change in clothing, no longer did she wear her uniform with her hair pinned up tight, and instead she wore a pair of denim shorts and a loose white vest, her hair tumbling down just past her shoulders in soft waves. Her outfit matched the weather, it was definitely far too hot to wear much more than she was. Steve smiled once again, surprised at how pretty she looked, "May I say Miss Hall, you look very nice today, I don't believe I've ever seen you in anything but your uniform, normal clothing definitely becomes you."

Maria, now recovering from the Captains speed 'check in' somehow managed to project a smile towards the man with a simple "Thank you", unsure of what else to say.

The 2 hour journey seemed to go by for the pair with general ease; they stuck to light conversation and the occasional joke, nothing too intrusive or risky.

They were second to reach the lodge, only beaten by Pepper and Tony who had to get there early to collect the keys.

While Steve unloaded the luggage, Maria was faced with a very surprised Stark, "Miss Hill, look at you, who knew you were hot?"

"Tony!" they heard Pepper yell from inside the lodge before Maria could even reply.

"What? I didn't say anything" He boomed back.

"I can't hear you but knowing you, you've said something rude or perverted to whomever you're talking to"

"I'm talking to Maria hunny." The agent could see that Tony was still unhappy about having to leave his suit at home.

"Perverted it is then" Pepper yelled back, finishing the conversation.

Tony sighed defeated, "You look very nice Miss Hill"

"Thank you" She smiled, half a smirk and a half an empathetic consolation.

Pepper soon came striding out, sporting a similar set of shorts to Maria. She smiled and gave each of her guests a hug. "I'm sorry, I was on the phone, the others are running late, it'll be a couple of hours until they get here."

"It's fine" Steve smiled, his charm becoming prevalent again, "We'll just have to enjoy ourselves without them for a while."

Pepper grinned happily, "how about you two unpack in your room and we'll meet up in an hour?"

"I'm sorry, OUR room?" They asked in unison.

Pepper winced slightly, she knew this moment would come but she didn't want to tell them until they got here just in case they backed out, "Well, this place only has 4 bedrooms and everyone else is already pared up in relationships, so you two are going to have to share."

"At least tell me it has two beds?" Maria asked, stoic as usual.

"Well…"

"Great!" she sighed, her indifferent façade quickly melting away, "Come on 40's boy, looks like you're with me for 2 weeks, but if I find your hands anywhere they shouldn't be…" She turned and looked at Tony pointing at him to show that she was talking to him too, "…then I will not be held responsible for what I'll be doing with my hands, are we clear?"

"Yes" Steve nodded, not wanting to mess with the armed woman.

"Kinky" Tony winked, eliciting a moan and an eye role from both Pepper and Maria.

Maria exhaled sharply, there was no real point even trying with Stark, she'd leave that to Pepper.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry for some of the British sayings, I just couldn't help myself but I have cut them down to the minimum.**_

After the generally awkward unpacking of cases, Steve had offered Maria the use of the shower first, like any true gentleman. Maria declined, explaining how she planned on having one in the morning instead. Steve nodded and proceeded to the bathroom, leaving the door slightly open. Since his defrosting he had never liked being in totally confined spaces, the bathroom had no windows so leaving the door open was his only option. He did not consider how Maria could quite easily see into the bathroom and even worse, straight into the shower. His clothes pealed of easily as he placed them neatly in a pile on the side. By the time he got into the shower the water was already steaming hot, just how he liked it.

When sharing rooms previously Maria had kept herself to herself, turned away when necessary and ignored circumstances when they arose. But this time, this roommate was different, he was Captain America, his smile sent women weak at the knees and she could not deny that his form was at its peak. She could not stop her eyes diverting from her suitcase to her new roommate. The trained agent inhaled sharply at the sight, the hot water cascaded down over his muscular form leaving no spot untouched. She did not completely understand her body's response; a tingling started in her lower belly as a need to increase pressure on a certain area become more apparent. She could see Steve in all his glory, his abs, his back, his bum, his… Maria suddenly snapped out of her trance like state as the sound of the shower being turned off rang through the room. She quickly jumped back into action and tried to shove her now empty suitcase into the top section of the cupboards. She was a tall girl, and yet she could not quite reach the height she needed to, to get the case up there. She tried to tip toe and still she couldn't do it. She strained one last time, pushing higher and harder than before. Her sudden jump when muscular arms reached above her to take the case was heightened by her near state of arousal. The arms then proceeded to push the case into place with ease. Maria then turned to see the very wet, very exposed Captain next to her, "Thank you" she smiled trying to act cool as the man she was just staring at stood in front of her wearing only a towel, and a very small one at that. Rather than mounting the Captain there and then, she turned and almost ran out the door, trying to ignore the feeling of butterflies that now sat in her stomach.

Maria's sudden exit confused Steve; he didn't know why she was so jumpy, maybe she was angry with him, he'd just have to be more careful with her. Steve then got dressed and made his way into the cabins living room, he was about to go look for Maria when a loud beep of a horn came from outside, it sounded like the others had arrived. He, Tony and Pepper welcomed the new guests with the shake of hands or friendly hugs. "Where's Maria?" asked Natasha, after realising she was the only one she hadn't said hello to yet.

"Yeah, where is she Steve?" Stark prodded, smirking like a Cheshire cat at how squirmy Steve seemed to get.

"Why would Steve know?" Natasha asked stepping forward, sensing that Stark had done something he probably shouldn't have.

"They are sharing a room, if anyone would know where she is it would be him"

Natasha frowned at Stark, she knew what he was up to and she didn't like it.

"I don't know where she is, she ran off about 20 minutes ago"

"Ran?" Natasha asked "What happened?"

"I can honestly say I have no idea, I came out of the shower and helped her with her case and she pretty much just ran off, I don't think I've done anything to annoy her!"

Natasha just smiled knowingly, understanding what had happened, "I'm sure she'll turn up at some point"

"I think we should unpack" Clint interrupted from behind, "we'll see you guys later"

xxx

Maria didn't return for a few hours, she spent the time exploring, even as a child she would often just disappear in an attempt to find excitement or something out of the ordinary. On her travels the S.H.I.E.L.D agent had come across a lake, it was beautiful, the water was so clear; living in the city meant that she hadn't seen anything like it in years. She put a reminder in her mind to come for a swim later when the moon was up and everything was a bit cooler.

Once she had returned to the cabin she went straight to see Natasha, she had always told herself not to get too attached to people but Nat was a good friend and she couldn't turn her nose up at that. She knocked gently on the bedroom door just in case Nat and Clint were up to something, "Come in" came a voice from inside. Maria walked in and scanned the room to see who was inside, it was just Nat, Clint must be somewhere with the guys.

"Oh, hello you, where have you been?" Natasha smiled, putting the last of her clothing in the cupboard in a rather organised manner.

"I just felt like going for a walk, thought I'd explore a bit." Maria landed not so softly on the bed and just lay back, taking in the softness of the obviously expensive sheets.

"Oh really, so it has nothing to do with Steve then?" Natasha smirked cockily lying down next to her friend.

"No, of course not, what makes you think that?" Maria's voice went just that little bit higher, if you didn't know Maria then you probably wouldn't have even noticed it.

"Oh, so you didn't see him in the shower, get a bit heated and run as far and fast as you can?"

"No" Maria replied, pushing up onto her elbows and looking down at her friend.

"Hey I'm not judging, Steve's attractive and no offense Maria but it's been a really long time since you last had sex and I thinks it's finally getting to you."

Maria sighed heavily, relaxing back onto the bed again, "I don't know what's wrong with me, I was ok until he came near me in that tiny towel, but then I just melted."

Natasha smiled to herself, "Well he is Captain America, he must be hiding something… Captain worthy below the belt, if you know what I mean? Some heavy arsenal"

Maria's cheeks just flushed red as she laughed along with her scarlet headed friend, "Natasha!"

"What? You know I don't beat around the bush, so to speak anyway" Natasha turned her head and winked at her reserved friend.

"Oh god." Maria sat up sharply; remind me to never talk to you about this sort of thing again"

Natasha sat up laughing, "Calm down, I'm kidding, are you going to do anything about our Captain?"

"No" Maria replied, shocked that Natasha would even ask, "I couldn't, he's my co-worker, that's just inappropriate"

"So what, I'm sleeping with Clint and we're co-workers, if you want him then go get him!"

"It's not that simple" Maria frowned, standing up and crossing her arms in her signature pose.

"But it is Maria, it is."

Maria sighed, obviously Natasha didn't have the same work ethic as she did, "I'll see you later Nat." Maria turned to leave the room.

"Remember what I've said" Natasha yelled as Maria walked through the door. The agent tried to ignore the comment but no matter how much she tried it was going to be what she thought about for the rest of the night, whether she liked it or not.


	3. Chapter 3

At about 10pm Maria went out to the lake again. It was still about 20 degrees Celsius out and so she had decided to wear a bikini, it was going to just be her anyway so it didn't really matter. By the time she had got to the lake it was almost 11, the moon was high in the sky and reflecting perfectly off the lakes surface. The agent took off her vest and shorts and just sat at the edge of the lake, it was so beautiful.

A sudden rustle of branches came from behind Maria, her head shot round as she jumped to her feet, ready to protect herself. She could make out the shape of a body coming towards the opening in the tree's, it was tall, muscular a very quiet. Maria's body relaxed almost instantly when she saw the face of her 'attacker', there was no mistaking those features.

"Steve, Jesus Christ, you terrified me."

"Sorry" he smiled, that look on his face, similar to the look a puppy gets when you've caught them doing something naughty.

It seems that Steve had gotten the same idea as the S.H.I.E.L.D agent, the only difference was that rather than wearing clothing and getting changed at the lake, Steve had turned up wearing only his swimming shorts and carrying only a towel.

Maria laughed softly, "You're ok, what are you doing here?"

"I came across the lake earlier and thought I'd come back for a swim, I'm assuming your reasoning is the same?"

"Yeah" she nodded back, "How could you tell?" She pointed to her body and its clothing sarcastically.

"Um…well"

"Calm down Captain, I'm not interrogating you." Maria smirked at her blundering friend.

Steve simply smiled, face flushed and eyes focused intently on the ground below him. Maria went back to her sitting position, turning to invite the Captain to sit with her. Rather than break eye contact with the ground, Steve just walked towards the lake and sat down next her, there was no need to look at her barely dressed form now was there?

"Do you like the water?" Maria asked.

"Only when it's warm, when it's cold it reminds me of the past too much"

"That's a shame, no cold showers, life as a single man must be a nightmare for you."

Steve now looked at Maria confused. Under an unintentional interrogation Maria's cheek began to flush, realising what she had just said to one of the least experienced members of the Avengers, she looked away apologetically, "Sorry, that was inappropriate"

"I don't understand what cold water has to do with being single"

"Umm…never mind" Maria smiled. _Bless him _she thought, _I'm sure he'll understand at some point, it's only a matter of time until Stark explains it to him._

Steve just shook it off and stood up, "Shall we?" he asked pointing limply towards the lake.

"Sure" Maria replied, pushing her hand forwards hoping for him to pull her up. Steve hesitated slightly before taking the agents hand and pulling her to her feet. She smiled her gratitude towards him before making her way into the water, the Captain following in tow. Steve wasn't going to lie, he did glance at her body from behind, how could he not, she was beautiful well formed.

They paddled around for a while, floating occasionally on the surface. The water was a few degrees colder than the air so it was a nice break from the humidity of the night. Steve couldn't help but watch his co-worker, she seemed so happy in the water, almost childlike, full of glee and excitement.

"What?" Maria asked once she realised that the man was watching her.

"Nothing, nothing, you're just very beautiful in the moonlight"

"Oh right, compared to how ugly I am when illuminated by the sun ay." She teased knowing full well that Steve wasn't going to get the joke.

"No, no, that…that's not what I meant, you're very beautiful normally, it's just that under the moonlight it's nicer, no wait not nicer, just…just"

"I'm kidding, breathe, please" She smiled empathetically.

"Oh, sorry, I don't take sarcasm well when I'm nervous"

"Why are you nervous?"

"Because you're a very pretty woman in very little clothing" he winced, looking down once again.

"And very honest too!" she mocked; he didn't say a word, just avoided eye contact. "Oh come on, I bet Captain America has spoken to many pretty women in his day!

"Captain America has but Steve hasn't" he shrugged, voice getting quieter with each word.

"Hey" Maria replied, swimming over to Steve and placing a hand on his chin, pulling it upwards, "Stop that, with looks like yours I don't think finding a petty girl to talk to will be too hard now"

"I've never been that kind of guy"

"What kind?"

"You make me sound like a guy who would go for anything that is attractive, I'm not like that, when I like a girl then I really like her and there isn't anyone else who I could even consider seeing. It sounds bad but I can't help it, I fall hard and I fall fast."

Maria smiled to herself, she had always said the same thing about herself, "That's not bad Steve, that's sweet, wonderful even, you're a rarity Steve, don't ever let anyone change that."

Steve just grinned at his friend, "Thank you" he replied, looking up and into her eyes. It was at that moment that Steve felt a spark, looking in her icy blue eyes triggered something within him, but he didn't know what. Maria smiled softly at her roommate; the idea of kissing him crossed her mind for a split second before drifting away into the night. She then turned and swam back to shore without another word.

xxx

It was the pair's first night together and to be honest Maria was a bit nervous. She worried about what she'd do in her sleep, though normally she was a quiet sleeper, she could not be sure what she'd do with Steve, he seemed to change how she thought and what she did, to say she was worried was an understatement. Steve felt even worse; he had never shared a bed with a woman before, never slept beside a woman, especially one like Maria.

The brunette had managed to shower, dress and dry her hair without the Cap seeing a thing, though she did now regret bringing only vests and pyjama shorts to sleep in. Steve had thought the same way and had planned on sleeping in his boxers.

Maria came out of the bathroom ready for bed in her short shorts, Steve did try to hide his reaction to the garments but wasn't doing a very good job. Maria smirked to herself; it was nice to see that she could still initiate a reaction if she wanted to. Luckily, for Maria's sanity Steve had found a shirt to wear with his boxers, even if it was a form fitting vest it was still something. The pair climbed into bed without a single word, turning the light off and facing opposite directions. Maria, who was sleeping on the right, took longer to get to sleep than the Cap, it was awkward and odd, she was never really a fan of sharing a bed with anyone but if she had to then Steve wasn't too bad. She finally drifted off, thoughts of her bed fellow stalking her mind.

xxx

Maria woke up first the next morning, it was the first time in a long time that she had slept well. She felt a gentle heat covering her back, eyes shooting open as soon as she realised that a strong arm was wrapped tightly around her waist, her arm sitting atop it. She did not move, she did not make a sound, she dare not just in case she woke up her capture. She could feel his hot breath puffing out across her neck, it felt nice, it felt…comforting. She took a moment to enjoy the circumstances, it had been a while since she had spooned with an attractive gentleman, she missed it. Steve wriggled slightly forcing Maria to freeze in place, eyes widening in fear until the man stopped moving. He sighed happily, his grip tightened around Marias waist as if sensing her response. Her eyes widened further when she felt something poking into her butt, Steve was obviously having some very nice dreams. She wondered what he was thinking about, who he was thinking about, why he was thinking about them, she felt somewhat envious of whoever it was but once again she had no real clue why and she definitely had not right to feel that way. Steve shifted again, causing Maria to squeak slightly as she felt his undeniable manhood rubbing against her body. His lips parted slightly as he purred out a single word, "Maria." The agent stiffened further, _WHAT! _

"Mariaaaaaa"

She had no right to judge, she had been having some very vivid erotic dreams herself that night, but still, she felt extremely shocked and so turned on. "Steve" she muttered, trying to wake him up gently.

"Mariaaaaa" he purred again, louder, after hearing his name escape her lips.

"Steve, wake up." Maria tried to get up but his grip was far too tight.

"Mariaaaaa"

"For Christ sake Steve, wake up!" she finally yelled, she couldn't handle him moaning in her ear anymore, not without mounting him there and then.

Steve flinched sharply, letting go of Maria and flying back to his side of the bed. He soon realised the problem he had. Maria sat up and looked down at the man with a smirk on her face, recalling their previous conversation about cold showers; he could do with one right now.

"Um…I'm…um…" Steve stuttered, not really sure how to explain himself.

"Don't worry about it" Maria smiled, standing up and heading for the door, trying to suppress her desire to laugh and the remaining awkwardness that she still felt, "I'll see you later."

Maria and Steve avoided each other for the rest of the day, barely making eye contact, Steve just felt so guilty and looking at Maria just reminded him of that. It wasn't until that night, just like the night before, that they finally talked, at the lake, under the moonlight.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a lot warmer that night, even under the moons beams the skin of the two by the lake glistened as sweat beaded softly on smooth skin, tracing the contours and dimensions of each of their bodies. It wasn't long before both were in the water again; it was far too hot just to sit next to the cool water when they could be bathing in it. It seemed odd that they were there, the lodge had Air-Con and yet they had both decided to spend their night out in the humid air, sitting silently by a lake.

Steve couldn't bring himself to talk to the woman, even when they were splashing around in the water he tried to keep his eyes anywhere but on her, it was hard but at least he wasn't.

Maria had had enough, at work she kept herself to herself but now she was supposed to be on holiday and enjoying herself so she didn't plan on keeping quiet, "Come on Steve, talk to me" she whined, swimming towards him, stopping just in front of him, close enough that he couldn't avoid her. "It's ok Steve, it's perfectly normal."

"I'm sorry" he replied, voice dripping with self-frustration.

"Don't be, if anything I'm quite happy about it"

"You are?" he asked, finally lifting his head and looking at her face.

"Well it's a compliment really; it's been a while since I last incited such a reaction."

Steve's cheeks began to redden with embarrassment, "It's been a while since I've had such a reaction."

Maria smirked lovingly at the man, "Steve, have you ever been with a woman?"

Steve's face dropped again, "No" he sighed, "No girl would sleep with me before the procedure and I didn't really have time for a relationship after."

"That's not something to be ashamed of"

"It is in this time." Steve's voice seemed so sad, out of place for such a generally happy man.

Maria knew that there wasn't really anything she could say to fix the situation; she could say it didn't matter but he wouldn't believe her.

"No girl wants a 27 year old virgin"

Maria just shook her head; she couldn't believe what she was going to do. Her hand rose quickly moving his chin so he was facing her; she looked into his eyes and smiled before leaning forward and pressing her lips to his with no mark of regret. Steve's eyes suddenly widened in shock before shutting tight to appreciate the moment. Maria showed no sign of stopping, lips giving and taking, tongue sliding gently across Steve's lips begging for entrance, something the Cap gave without a second thought. Steve's arms twisted around Maria's waist pulling her closer against his toned chest. Skin against skin, Maria could feel one of Steve's hand snaking down her back resting just above her bikini bottoms, enveloping her, pushing her hips forwards, forcing her stomach to press against his abs. Maria slowly pulled back planting chaste kisses on his lips and she retreated. Steve didn't loosen his grip on the agent even once she'd stopped the kiss completely.

"Steve" she smiled slightly breathless, lips just inches from the Captain, "Not every girl cares about how experienced you are, sometimes they just care about you."

"Are you one of those girls?" he asked, resting his forehead against hers.

"I wouldn't be kissing you right now if I wasn't"

"But you're not kissing me right…" Maria pushed forward before he could finish the sentence, caressing him tenderly, holding it for a moment.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" She smirked.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

Maria smiled, turned and prepared to leave the lake, "Let's get back to the lodge, I think it's time for bed." Steve gulped heavily, slight fear in his eyes. "Calm down" Maria winked, "Not tonight."

_**Sorry it's short, I just wanted to get something up, the next chapter will be longer I promise. **_


End file.
